Recollection
by Midnight Green
Summary: When shinobis think of it, they shouldn't show emotion, but they all of stories, happy ones and cruel ones.A series of collected one shots, different rates, all inside ,mostly rated for Language REDONE, mainly TenNej
1. To Start Over

**Language: **English

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Pairing: **NejTen

**Summary: **His stupid mistake tore them centuries apart, living without each other hasn't had a good side effect but she realizes that sometimes, fairytales aren't always just happy times but there might be rough patches, things might actually go forward and the broken past may just be mended

'_thoughts'_

'speech'

**Start Over**

A wish,

A star,

A dream,

A life,

Will never give me the chance to gaze into your milky eyes again

A smile

A laugh

A joke

A love

Will never let me feel the warmth you gave me

Years later, both stronger and determined the story takes place

A woman who now had her hair down walked through a forest

'I think it was here'

She muttered until she gasped, in front of her was a kunai embedded, the woman ran up to it and could feel tears come to her eyes

'I've…. come too far…Why Neji, Why?'

Forgetting why she had come here in the first place

* * *

Flashback 

A 16 year old girl hummed a happy tune, Neji and her had been officially going out for a month now, She had told Neji that she had to go on a mission and wouldn't be back to train today, but she had finished her mission early, Neji had told her he would be meditating at their training area, she walked up and stopped, there was one of her Best friends, Hanuro Sakura, wrapped around Neji's arms, promptly making out, they soon parted, oblivious to her, they gazed into each other's eyes

'What are we going to tell Tenten, Neji?'

Sakura asked, Neji smirked and replied

'She doesn't need to know that we got together before she and I broke up, anyways she's too weak'

'I feel bad though'

'She won't find out and -'

Sakura was cut off but soon giggled as Neji pulled her closer to him, their lips where about to meet when Tenten decided to speak

'Don't worry, you don't need to tell me, I already know'

She said in an icy voice the two parted immediately

'TENTEN!'

They both cried, horrified, before they both could speak; a kunai was imbedded into a tree trunk near them

'DON'T, try to explain' she said icily and continued,

'Sakura, obviously I thought of you as a friend, I understand now that you don't even care about me, and Neji, it's pretty obvious but I'll still say it. We're over. Through. Don't ever try to contact me again, '

And with that she span on her heels and walked off.

End Flashback

* * *

_Don't ever leave the one you love for the one you like because they will leave you for the one they love_

Tenten remembered, clearly that day her heart was broken

After the incident, true to her word she had broken every contact to Hyuuga Neji, She had requested to change teams, do team missions excluding Hyuuga Neji due to "Unable to co-operate" and stopped training with the Hyuuga Prodigy But as one of her favourite sayings went,_ Don't ever leave the one you love for the one you like because they will leave you for the one they love_, Sakura had left Neji a couple of days later, realizing she still loved Sasuke, whether he was seeing the Hyuuga Heir or not. The girls where on rocky terms but could talk small civilised conversations. She heard foot steps; she turned around and saw the one person she had never wanted to see, even in her next thousand lives, meeting surprised milky eyes.

* * *

Neji woke up and stretched, He did his morning routine and put on his cracked façade, His emotionless face had never been the same after he and Tenten had broken up, he didn't have the slightest idea why he had done that with Sakura but just seeing Tenten's hurt eyes had killed him, he regretted it, deeply, the only reason he stayed with Sakura, was because he was hoping to mend his heart a bit, but inside he knew only Tenten was the one he loved, only she could make him smile and laugh like there was no tomorrow. He haven't seen her since "that" incident, the only thing he had left was their training ground to remember her, he never took out that kunai, it reminded him what he had done wrong, constantly, to let him know he didn't deserve her forgiveness. He walked up the familiar trail when he felt a presence he sighed, 

'If it's a damn fan girl, I swear…'

Neji than muttered incoherent words as he walked up he lifted his head and his eyes widened in shock, the woman's hair was down but the familiar auburn hair colour was still there, the woman looked up and it confirmed who it was, only one person in the village had those intense chocolate brown eyes

* * *

'Tenten' 

Neji whispered as if afraid, if he said it any louder, she'd disappear, like the numerous times she had in his dreams, The woman seemed to have gotten over her initial shock, she gathered herself and stood up

'Hyuuga-san'

The woman said politely, too polite for Neji, he winced at what he called her, through his life she had never, ever, ever called him by his last name maybe jerk, but never Hyuuga, normally it would be just Neji, Plain Neji, what he liked the best

'Since when did you use Hyuuga?'

Neji joked, trying to lighten up the mood. And Ffailing miserably.

'Gomen-nasai, Hyuuga-san I'll get out of your way, Lee-kun and Gai-san wanted me to come here to look for something, demo obviously it is somewhere else'

Neji wanted to scream but maintained his look, not wanting to further embarrass himself, the woman who was meant to be Tenten started walking out of the training grounds, which just happened to be the one Neji came in by. Each was thinking of something. _'Okay, Tenten, you can do this, you've picked up the broken pieces and held them for 5 years now, don't let this little thing over throw you' _While Neji was freaking out inside. Inside._ 'Okay, calm down dammit, your Hyuuga Neji, an emotionless jerk…did I just call myself a jerk? Oh well, remain calm, shit, who am I kidding if she walks this way I won't be able to contain myself, dammit why'd the only way in and out have to be here?' _Tenten walked passed Neji , to her utter relief she was able to maintain herself, but Neji was a different story, guilt was consuming him and she was so close he could now smell her shampoo for her hair _'Maybe…I could try, I mean I've messed up so much, and I know I still love her, oh kami-sama please let this be in my favour'_ Tenten walked passed, and she was about to walk out when Neji grabbed her hand, rendering her into shock and she went stiff.

'I'm sorry, Tenten'

Neji mummered .He got no response _'at least she hasn't run off yet'_

'Hyuuga-san, It's in the past, now Suminasai demo I have a meeting to attend to..'

Neji cut her off

'Today's all the Jounin's day off'

Tenten remained silent; Neji kept going, his voice cracking

'I'm so sorry, Tenten, please forgive me, I still love you, I haven't stopped, that day I don't know what went through me, please forgive me, give me a second chance'

Neji waited for Tenten's response, Tenten slowly turned, showing her face with streaks of tears running down her face

'H-Hyu-Hyuuga-san, we went out **5 years ago** and you wait until now to tell me?'

'Stop with the Hyuuga, Ten-'

Neji wasn't given a chance Tenten ran off. Neji swore and chased after her.

* * *

Tenten kept running in the woods, not caring at all where she went, not noticing where she went, just to get away from_ him 'damn that stupid bastard, I just get over him and now, he waits until we're **21** for god's shake.' _Not noticing where she was going she tripped and fell down, she didn't bother getting up, her hair formed a halo around her and she wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to restrain her sobs

* * *

'_Dammit, where the hell is she? I refuse to lose her again.'_ Neji growled in frustration and followed her chakra signature; he kept going and stopped at the branch above where Tenten was what he saw broke his heart, knowing that he did that to her, he quietly breathed and went up to her

* * *

Tenten sobbed_ 'Dammit, Lee, Gai is this what you meant by "reigniting" my youthful fire'_ Tenten looked up when she felt another chakra signature but turned her head when she saw who it was 

'You're the last person I want to see right now'

But I didn't come out icily, like _that _day, it was just a soft, broken voice, Neji quietly walked up to Tenten and wrapped his arms around her and whispered

'I'm so sorry Tenten, please, forgive me?'

Tenten looked him in the eye

'It's not fair…'

She buried her head into his chest, feeling something she hadn't felt in a long time

_'No matter how many times you break my heart…I'll still be here for us to start over'_

But that didn't need to be said, because a story has never ended, until your heart has chosen, Just like how love never truly ends until you decide it's over, but even then, it still lingers….

* * *

Author's Note 

I thought this would take 5 minutes max, boy was I wrong it took like, five hours! Dammit anyway things to clear up….

1.Obviously there was a time skip, the present was when both Tenten and Neji are 21, why? Sudden impulse

2.NO! This 'whether he was seeing the Hyuuga Heir or not.' Means Sasuke is dating Hinata to say it right because my DUMB bro (blood.of.a.phoenix aka Nancy aka Tyson) thought it meant Sasuke and Neji where gay together.

3. I MAY post up another one but most likely not depends on hits/reviews I guess, by the way these poems/one shots I'm making is an apology for redoing my story, I'm going to at least do another two, my head is filled with ideas

Ja ne

Annie


	2. Too Late

**Language: **English

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Angst/Tragedy/Romance

**Pairing: **NejTen

**Summary: **He didn't listen to her when he had a chance and years later things have a different spin, a girl who moved on and a boy who realized to late

'_thoughts'_

'speech'

**Too Late**

At sixteen they where still young and naïve, yet they where about to go their separate ways

* * *

'Neji?'

'Hn'

'I-I-I need to tell you something'

'…'

'Over the years, my feelings for..Hey! Where are you going?'

'Feelings are for the weak'

The girl looked down, but what came next tore her apart

'I thought you might've been a worthy sparring partner, obviously I was wrong, Tenten'

* * *

At eighteen they were considered adults, but both hadn't spoken much to each other, he, an ANBU, and surprisingly, she an ANBU captain

* * *

At twenty both were now fully grown, and he couldn't help it after being in the same ANBU team, he had to confess

* * *

'Tenten! Chotto!'

A woman turned back

'Ahh..Hyuuga-san, what is it?'

'Tenten, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I'm sorry, I love you and pl-'

The woman cut him off

'Gomen-nasai, Hyuuga-san I guess you haven't heard but your too late, I'm engaged to Kankuro-kun'

The woman said her eyes lighting up at the sound of her fiancée's name, and turned and left, leaving a broken heart behind, before she turned the corner she stopped

'Your too late, Neji, You didn't hear me when I begged to be heard, it's too late now, demo Ai shiteru, Neji'

Neji's head shot up but she was gone, It was then he realized she had found someone else, she didn't love him anymore, he didn't deserve her because he was _too late._

* * *

Author's Note:

1.Yeah, another time skip

2.To be honest this is the ending

3.Errr…review if you think it's great, want me to do something in future one shots or if you want a request 'cause right now I'm hooked in NejTen so f you want another pairing it'll have to be a request., but I may be doing a NarHin for my friend


	3. Empty Doll

**Language: **English

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Poetry/Romance

**Pairing: **NejTen

**Summary: **A mask was always a cruel thing, but how long is it until it disappears?

**Empty Doll**

Branches that have a cruel fate

I was nothing but a used bait

Until you pulled me out of my self pity

If you hadn't I would still be that kicked kitty

I see beyond your brown eyes

They're all full of happy lies

Trying to reach the true you

But you always left me and flew

Is a teammate all you see?

Can't you hear my desperate plea?

Will you look at my wounded heart?

Or pierce it simply with a dart?

As we go through our usual dance

Will you give me a single chance?

Let me come closer and warm your soul

And let you live no longer like an empty doll

* * *

Author's Note:

1.This is by the help of my brother, Tyson (aka Nancy)


	4. Unnoticed Nomore

**Language: **English

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Angst/Drama

**Pairing: **SasuHin, One sided NarHin at times

**Summary: **She was tired, of waiting, of trying. So she just stopped. She never knew that someone cared.

_Thoughts_

'Speech'

**Unnoticed No more**

Hyuuga Hinata ran through the doors, of course not after receiving a few comments that just sank her confidence and spirits lower, from the already deteriorating day, In the beginning of the day, she went to see Naruto-kun, or really to spy, she saw him ask Sakura out again, and it had hurt her greatly, why couldn't he notice her? Why was she so great? Was it because of the rare colour of her hair? Or was it because she was respected by being the Godaime's apprentice? Her day had then deteriorated further when she found out her father wanted to she her spar against Hanabi, she had been on the floor before Hanabi had even broken a sweat, and then she had trained with her team mates, they had left her out. She just couldn't help it, she slammed the sliding door to her room, and even then she couldn't ignore the whispers

'How disgraceful'

'I wonder what Hiashi-sama will do with her'

'She shouldn't have been born first'

'If she had been born second Hiashi-sama would've no doubt already placed the cursed seal on her'

Hinata angrily wiped her tears, _what do they know? _She quickly jumped out of her window and ran, not caring where she went _by the time the realize I went missing I would've already slipped back in _She ran, not knowing where she was going, she then bumped into someone.

'S-Su-mein-as-ai, G-G-ome-n'

She stuttered, her eyes widened and she stood in fear when she realized whom she bumped into. Her day kept getting worse and worse.

* * *

Sasuke was about to curse whoever bumped into him when he noticed whom he bumped into. _Che no point in wasting my breath, can't believe she was spying on dobe _He ignored her, thinking that she would leave, he practiced a few jutsus and when he realized she wasn't moving he turned to her, his eyes full of anger

* * *

Hinata watched Sasuke practice, he was good, even though her had betrayed Kohona he had been forgiven, he was now one of the best ANBUs in the village, and his popularity with girls hadn't decreased, if anything it had increased. Hinata watched as he performed another jutsu, and an idea came to her head, she was about to speak when Sasuke turned his head, eyes full of anger but Hinata took no notice and for the first time in years her eyes were full of general confidence, not encouraged by anyone but by herself and she didn't stutter, with a voice she had heard her father use many times with confidence, she spoke, proving that through her exterior, she was indeed her father's child, so before Sasuke could say anything she spoke first 

'Train me.'

* * *

Hinata worked relentlessly and she panted, her Byakugan was weakening due to her lack of Chakra, she was sparring with Sasuke for the seventeenth time this week, she had yet to defeat him. But she was gaining more confidence, she didn't stutter as much around others, an even though she stuttered when she talked, everyone noticed that her tone was no longer shy, but she spoke with a tone of commandment and confidence under the shy, soft tone and she never stuttered when she talked to Sasuke alone, in him she felt as if she was able to draw out strength and confidence, She found someone who was equally as lonely as she was.

* * *

Sasuke panted, she was getting better, a month ago she had asked him to train her, she had surprised him by what she said and he saw that she was willing to give everything, he had taught her a few jutsus and sparred countlessly with her.In her, he had found a friend and someone who had understood him, but what he was surprised was what he really felt under his mask, he would feel angry every time she blushed around Naruto, how'd he feel sad when she laugh with her other friends, how'd he feel a rise in his chest when she smiled at him he just couldn't place why, after all he still needed to avenge his clan. But still, he knew what his feeling was, but it didn't matter, the one thing he wanted to have was what dobe had. It was't fair

* * *

Hinata closed her eyes and controlled her self, she knew she now had the confidence but she wanted to take them by surprise 

'A-An-o, ca—n- y-y-o-ou re-epe-at that?

The elders glared down at her

'We are replacing you with Hanabi, in a week you will be placed in the branch house'

Hnata felt rage burn inside her, how dare they deprive her of her birth right! She looked up.

'A-a-nd if – re-fuse?'

The elders, and her father and her sister Hanabi, all glared at her

'You will obey, but since you want to try to defy us, we will give you a chance, tomorrow you shall fight with Hanabi, If you lose you will obey us.

Hinata tilted her head

'If I win?'

The elders smirked, no one in the clan acknowledged Hinata, they fell into Hinata's trap and underestimated her.

'You may have full control of the Hyuuga clan, without us elders'

Inwardly, Hinata smirked

'Hai'

* * *

Sasuke panted. Hard. Damn, she was getting better, she had told him about the challenge, he had automatically taken her to the training fields, they were perfecting her Jyuuken and her Jutsus, they both knew her Byakugan didn't need any perfection, he just hoped that she wouldn't bear the seal on her forehead, It would kill him if he saw it on her, He couldn't let her lose.

* * *

Hinata checked her weapons one more time, in less than half an hour about the whole village would be at the fields, seeing what the fate of the Hyuuga would be, she had hear of bets, the odds were pretty unfair and she inwardly smirked, Sasuke had betted on her winning, which other were surprised at, he was going to gain a lot of money, Speaking of Sasuke reminded her, she had made a decision,she was no longer the shy Hinata, she was going totell him.She had been so stupid, there had always been someone better. Always, where Naruto just ignored her. A branch member stepped in 

'Hinata, it's time'

Hinata frowned, already they were thinking she was going to lose and not calling her by her birth right, she sighed, she'd have to fix that. She walked to the fields where the, as expected there were a lot of people. She walked up, facing her sister.

'Well, Hinata, are you prepared to lose?'

Hinata smirked, surprising everyone, she knew she didn't have to be that shy girl anymore, she was someone else, someone Sasuke had pulled out of the seemingly empty shell.

'I think it's the other way around, Hanabi, I'm going to secure my birthright once and for all and show you and myworthless clan member's right where their spot is.'

Everyone was speechless at her, but she didn't mind, she looked around, she found the certain raven-haired person and smiled, she felt that butterfly feeling come, but she no longer blushed nor stutter, the referee, which happened to be Genma started. She immediately rushed forward and started with the familiar jutsu she had longed known how to use to counter Sasuke's favourite jutsu, she quickly shouted

'Daibakufu no Jutsu! (Grand Waterfall Technique)'

Hinata screamed, everyone was surprised because Hyuuga's almost never used jutsu but relied only on their Jyuuken for attack, quickly sensing Hanabi's surprise she activated her Byakugan and quickly started with her attack, she started sealing Hanabi's Chakra holes, after a few times Hanabi was able to dodge but she didn't understand _what the hell? She didn't seal any Chakra points yet it hurts like hell._ But there were still whispers among the Hyuuga's

'How disgraceful'

'I can tell why Hiashi-sama wants her in the branch family'

'Yes, she can't even properly use the Byakugan properly, it can't even show her Chakra points, if she leads, that wr-'

Before they could say anything else Hinata activated their cursed seals, shocking everyone further _that'll show them _

* * *

Meanwhile, Hanabi watched in awe, her sister had just activated the cursed seal on three branch members, Her who were supposedly been the weakest in the clan, A wave of pain reminded her of the wounds, she still didn't understand so she lifted her top, and was surprised to see multiple red marks indicating that her Chakra points were indeed sealed _but how? She couldn't have possibly hit that many times unless.._ Realization dawned on her as she, as well as the rest of the clan turned to her, she remembered talking about this with her father

* * *

Flashback

'Tou –san, there are so many Chakra holes, why do there have to be so many to seal?'

A four year old Hanabi whined as she had just finished learning another technique of the Jyuuken, Hiashi looked down on her

'There is another way, Hanabi'

'Nani? Nani!'

An excited little girl asked

'They are called Tenketsus, only a few members of the Hyuuga ever are able to see them, Tenketsus are easier to seal because if they are closed, more Chakra holes are closed but they are much smaller so you need to be able to use your Byakugan even more, just like how it we try to rid our blind spots'

End Flashback

* * *

Hinata smirked

'Yes, dear sister, my Byakugan is able to see Tenketsus.'

Hanabi looked at all the red marks, it would take a lot of time and chakra to reopen the holes as her Byakugan was unable to see Tenketsus, so she could only do one thing , she quickly got into her stance and cried out

'Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand)'

She quickly tried to seal some of Hinata's chakra points, but Hinata quickly dodged them and retaliated by sealing a few more Tenketsus when she spotted an opening, Hanabi gritted her side in pain, she had thought in the beginning of the match that all odds would be in her way but Hinata had completely deceived both her and the clan, just how long had Hinata been keeping this act up? Was she like this when she first became a Genin _No _It couldn't be, Hanabi saw real fear in Hinata's eyes, there was no way she was acting, when had she become better? Hanabi couldn't find out but right now, she was pretty sure the odds were against her but she wanted to lead the clan, she didn't want the cursed seal, she had seen it's terror and all her life she had worked hard to impress her father, so perhaps her father wouldn't place the dreaded mark on her forehead, she didn't want it, and for the first time in years she realized…she feared it..

* * *

After a few hours both were exhausted and had been deprived of more chakra then they both would admit, but because of her Chakra points, Hanabi was at a disadvantage, during the times she had multiple Tenketsu's sealed, and she didn't have enough Chakra to open them while still on guard, she only had another option, she, she quickly sent out a few weapons, but she felt uneasy as she watched Hinata smirk

Just how many aces did she have?

* * *

Hinata smirked as she watched weapons race towards her, she span as she activated one of the most chakra depriving moves, Kaiten but with her Byakugan she could tell that everyone was awed, quickly she rushed to her sister and kicked her, Hanabi was good, she would admit but she was better she wouldn't need to use all her chakra, She heard mummers through the crowd and she frowned, she realized when 'Hanabi' poofed into thin air, quickly she activated her Byakugan.

* * *

Hanabi smirked, Hinata didn't know and was distracted, quickly she sent a kunai towards the Byakugan's blind spot, she smirked, but to her entire amazement Hinata caught it right where it was aimed for her, the blind pot, before she could realize what had happened she had been kicked out of the tree and sent flying towards the ground. She cursed, but before she knew it she had Shurikens pinning her to the ground and a kunai pointed at her neck.

* * *

Hinata smiled, she had won HER the so called weakest of the clan, she watched the elders shocked faces, she walked up to them

'I expect you to be gone by the end of tonight and moved into the branch house, ready for your personal ceremony into the branch house'

She said and watched their faces pale and try to reply

'Hinata-sama, demo-'

'And that is an order'

She ignored clan members trying to get back on her 'good side' she ignored Naruto who was asking her out, and she ignored her father who was telling her about all sorts of clan, she didn't want or need them, they wouldn't have hesitated to ignore her if she hadn't won, she looked for someone, she had thought that before the match if she had won she wanted to confess to _him _she noticed him in the crowd an walked towards him, he turned around and she saw a soft look in his eyes as she saw her, she smiled and ran up to him, knowing that she had found someone to be by her side, through the best, and the worst, He opened his arms and wrapped them around her, she knew others were watching, but she didn't give a damn. Slowly, their lips met. She was Unnoticed Nomore. And neither was he.

* * *

Author's Note

1. Originally this was going to be a NarHin but I came up with this was more interesting so yea,

2. When Hanabi lifted up her top she DID have a black tank top underneath for those disgusting perverts, aka coughtysoncough

3. I got tired so Byakugan means white eyes literally and Jyuuken means Gentle Fist

4. I'm sorry, this is very rushed


	5. Strangers

**Language: **English

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Angst/Tragedy

**Pairing: **Tenten Centric

**Strangers**

**Summary: **When he betrayed her, there was nothing left; she wouldn't go crawling back to him. Never, and that made them strangers, even if in the bottom of their heart was a wish untold.

A woman with brown auburn hair walked inside a room and went into the crib, she loved the child, she really did but her son was a living reminder of her burden

* * *

She ran _Dammit, why, why, why? _She ran, not caring if the whole village stared as she ran while _he _was calling for her, she didn't care; she ran to Ino, she burst into the shop, Inoshi instantly came out

'Ma-am, your-Oh god, Tenten are you all right? I'll get Ino right away'

Tenten had become very familiar with the Yamanaka family; a 25 year old Ino came out

'Hey, Ten-chan how ar- oh my god, what happened to you?'

She quickly hustled Tenten in, no sooner were they in her room she sobbed even harder but managed to choke out the words

'He...he...cheated on me!'

Ino looked shocked, she quickly comforted her

* * *

Ten months later Tenten was holding a baby boy's hand, she loved him, but he was a living reminder of her loved one, and _his _family didn't make it easier they were demanding that she give the child to them because he belonged to their clan but she couldn't and wouldn't she had seen the horror, and refused to give that fate to her own son, she had seen how they had gone against their 'tradition' and placed the cursed seal on Hinata, as soon as it was placed on her they had activated it, killing her, Naruto had been devastated so much that he gave up on his dream to become Hokage and swore to have revenge on Hinata's grave, no one knew where he was now, Ino had been left heartbroken for weeks after Shikamaru had broken up with her and moved to the Sand, Kiba and Shino were rarely seen, always on missions Sasuke was still on where to be found Suddenly there was a knock, she stood up and hid Ryu in one of the secret rooms,

'Who is it?'

'Me'

Immediately, Tenten drew out a weapon, she knew Neji had his Byakugan on

'Go away!'

'I want my son'

Tenten gritted her teeth

'How many times do I have to tell you that you won't be getting him! Besides, why don't you just have another child with your precious Sakura?'

She spat out, she didn't care, she didn't need to care, nor did she want to care, but deep in the back of her mind she knew she still cared for him, but she pushed it out, she wouldn't let him hurt her anymore.

'He belongs to the Hyuugas'

'Says who?'

'His eyes

'I won't let you go near him, and if you break in you'll be trespassing and I'll report to the Hokage immediately'

'Sakura is her apprentice'

'So?'

"She'll listen to Sakura over you'

Tenten felt her blood boil, but resisted it, but she wanted to stump him, for once

'Maybe, but I doubt she'll listen to her apprentice over her granddaughter'

Sheshot out angrily,she could sense confusion butShe didn't care,she left the door, not caring becauseshe had told one of my last secrets, andshe had finally let him go, He would no longer destroy her life, She'd shatter every obstacles he and his damn clan bought to her.

* * *

'Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Look what I can do1 a little boy excitedly showed, Tenten was shocked when she watched her 8 year old son combine Kaiten and weapons together to become a whirling chakra dome of flinging weapons, No doubt she thought grimly, this was why they had wanted him, Sakura had died in child birth, Leaving Neji with a pink haired, white-eyed Hyuuga girl, but as soon as she saw the girl, she knew that she would take after her mother, true as that, the girl had, already at her age, a great knowledge of medicine, but her Byakugan was weak, somethingthe Hyuugasfrowned apon,she knew that on the poor girl's fourth birthday, she would have the cursed seal, it was a shame to, the girl reminded her of Hinata, Weak in fighting yet strong in healing,but the Hyuugasthought it was a waste, that was how Hyuuga's were like, they were could and deceptive, She hadn't given Ryu a last name, just like her he had no last name, She wouldn't let him carry the burden of _that _name, but he was a genius, alright, that was something he had received from his father, all his classmates had asked him why he wasn't a Hyuuga, and how he had Byakugan, Ryu had asked her multiple times as well, she had only replied that when he grew older he would be told, he had pouted but given up.

'That was great'

She complimented him,

'You'll definitely be able to pass the Gennin exams, and at 8 too,'

Tenten laughed but she was worried, she hope he wouldn't become a missing-nin like Uchiha Itachi, but she feared once the Hyuugas heard, they'd once again pressure her to give him to them, she refused to let them have him. She refused to chain her only son to the ridiculous traditions they had set up. Her eyes widened as she realized someone was watching, and it wasn't Ino, Kiba, Shino, the Rookie nine teachers or Gai, she quickly grabbed a weapon and flung it out, it was instantly repelled but the movement was enough to catch Ryu's attention as he stopped his Weapon flinging Kaiten, Her heart stopped as she realized who it was, this was NOT good, at all. Neji looked at her and Ryu, he then started towards him, she angrily stepped in front of Ryu

'What's the matter, Kaa-san?'

Ryu asked confused she just glared, no way would she let him get to her, she turned him away, took his hand and walked home with him but replied

'Ryu, you can never trust strangers'

Not knowing there was a crushed person behind,hiseyes full of regret and torment,finally knowing that his mistake meant that they were now strangers.

* * *

Author's Note:

1.If you don't like it I'm sorry, It's just…I'm so against the pairing, yet so for it, they're perfect yet Neji doesn't deserve her

2. Review if you have any comments.

3. Yes, I know but this was VERY rushed, I only had about 10 minutes to do this and is you write really good oneshots you'll know that it takes a VERY long time to write a good oneshot piece, for example, the first one, my 'Start Over' took about 5 hours so I'm really sorry, 5.

4. The one a told you about, 'She' is on it's way! And if you have a requested pairing please tell me, and NO Tyson I will NOT do a SasuNaru lemon, NEVER!

Annie


	6. Forgiveness

**Language: **English

**Rating: **M (For Language)

**Genre: **Drama

**Pairing: **ItaOc, Minor SasuNaru

**Summary: **And without fail, She was as true as her name

**Forgiveness**

'That's it! I'm sick of this! Of your worthless promises, your sickening trust and everything! I don't you dare try to stop me this time Itachi, I've had it! It's over!'

A woman with ebony black hair and defiant brown eyes yelled out to a man who had long, black hair and eyes to match that was trying to stop her

'Please! Just listen to me, you don't understand th-'

'I understand perfectly you bastard, leave me alone! I'm sick of this. This is crazy, and this isn't the first time'

* * *

Both knew how true the last statement was, but Itachi was bent on getting her to stay, she had accepted him when no one else in Kohona had, she had helped him, the two had been best friends before he had killed Shusui, and when the council decided to use him in the war, she had helped him when all the other ninjas refused to look at him, she had healed him with no question when the medic nins refused to treat him, everyone was scandalized when they were going out, they told her to stop, and that she had a bright future ahead of her, she had ignored them to go out with him, when he had decided the people trusted him enough that no harm would go to her he asked her to marry him, she had agreed without hesitation, but she had discovered things, and felt things no one had to go through, because of this they were an infamous couple in the village.

* * *

'Wait! I can explain this-'

'Shut up! SHUT THE FUCK UP, I'M TIRED OF THIS, I'VE GIVEN YOU SO MANY CHANCES AND YOU KNOW IT!'

Itachi couldn't reply to that, he knew he had been given more chances than humanly possible, yet he kept pushing his luck, she ran upstairs, throwing anything she saw as hers and still had value, some of the things _he _gave her were left behind, and there them into the suitcase

'Come on, please, just listen, this is crazy and-'

'CRAZY, I THINK THIS IS INSANE!'

The woman screamed at him, tears running down her face

'THIS IS SO FUCKED UP, WHY THE HELL HAVE I FORGIVEN YOU SO MANY TIMES! EVERYONE IN THE VILLAGE CAN'T BELIEVE I'M STILL WITH YOU! THIS SHOULD'VE ENDED LONG AGO BUT I KEPT THINKING MAYBE! MAYBE YOU'D CHANGE AND STOP!'

She was on the verge of just pulling her hair out, it wasn't fair why was he allowed to hurt her like this so many times? She could've chosen anyone, any guy, with her looks and flaring attitude, any guy would've killed thousands to have her BUT she decided to stay _here _and repeatly gotten emotionally hurt, hell even Kakashi was better then him, at least with Kakashi, he wouldn't treat her like this, sure he was a pervert and lazy but he was serious when he needed to be, yet this asshole did nothing for her, gave nothing for her, hell he didn't even look happy on their wedding day! She walked to get her things, a bit calmer than before, she was starting to think that he only married her to restore the clan, because obviously two guys couldn't have any children, his brother had finally confessed his love to Naruto, leaving many broken hearted girls. She suddenly realised what was going on and looked at him angrily

'Get out of my head!'

He deactivated his sharingan and quietly began

'I didn't marry you just to have children'

'It doesn't matter now, you have your heir, or rather heiress, so I'm leaving'

'Please, jus this once-'

'I know what your going to ask! It's always the same routine Itachi! I'm sick and tired of this. I don't want to be hurt anymore, I don't want to be betrayed again, not by you'

* * *

What she said was true, this was a routine, She'd get a mission from the Hokage, She'd tell him, he'd watch her leave with their daughter, Hikari, then when she'd return from her mission, it'd always be the same, their daughter would be at Naruto and Sasuke's place and she'd find him wrapped around one or another woman's arms, so she'd wake them both up, wait for the woman to leave then begin screaming hysterically and threatening to leave, then he'd ask for her forgiveness, and she'd always forgive him, the first time she saw this she had cried, screamed, going over to Tenten's place, or rather the Hyuuga household, cried herself to sleep and the next morning he had intercepted her plans of leaving, he'd managed to convince her to stay, but not this once, she was determined to get out without him stopping her, when she had walked in this house she had been prepared for this, but when she saw it, it just pierced her heart as it always did. She walked out with the suitcase, trying to comfort herself as she walked past Itachi, but it failed when her grabbed her wrist, not letting her go, she looked away, knowing she'd lose if she looked into his eyes

* * *

'Please, just one more, just once more, give it a try'

'You said that last time, and the time before that, I've heard you say that more then once'

'I promise you can leave if this happens once more'

'Heard that too, just let me go Itachi, there's nothing you can say or do to make me stay anymore, it's always the same'

She shook herself from his grip and walked towards the door, letting him know this time he couldn't do anything his chances had been used up. He stood up, then said something with meaning, it was foreign to him himself, but he couldn't watch as the life of his life walk out without letting her know it once in their marriage, it sounded strange, he had never said this to her, even when they were going out, she had always been the one to say it to him, and he'd nod, she understood he just couldn't say it, not after he hadn't said it since he was what? 7? 8? He couldn't remember but now, he was a grown man, he couldn't and wouldn't let his father ruin anything, not when he was dead, six feet underground. So with that, he spoke the words

'I love you'

She stopped. Dead in her tracks, damn it, he wasn't supposed to say that, not when she had finally been able to release herself from those bindings, the next thing she knew he was in front of, looking into her eyes with emotion she had never seen in his eyes before, crushing her will of steel

'I love you'

'Don't say it! I know you don't mean it!'

'But I do mean it'

'You don't! Let me leave!'

She half heartedly struggled to get out, half of her wanted to get out of there and the other half wanted to desperately kiss him and say she forgave him for everything, for every heart ache she had, for every tear he caused and for all the pain he caused her.

'Please, I know I've said it many times, be just this once I mean it, give me one more chance, I love you'

She broke down, she was strong but not invincible,

Happy but not ecstatic,

Miserable but not depressed,

But even she had weaknesses.

Tears travelled down her cheeks

'Why? Every time you hurt me you always manage to convince me to stay, how do you do it?'

'Please, just say it'

'I can't'

'Please'

'I promised myself this once I wouldn't'

'I promise I'll never hurt you again'

She looked torn, between frustration, anger and anxiety she broke down as she said the three words that always came out of her mouth. Always.

'I…I forgive you'

He kissed her on the lips, taking away every doubt left in the corner of her mind

'Thank you….Kaiya'

And as true to her name, she forgave.

* * *

Author's Note:

1. Yes, my next one will either be NejTen or SasuTen, depending which I finish first

2. Kaiya means forgiveness, so yea, you get the point

3. Review and Request please!

4. I like the next one best so go ahead cause I didn't really like this one...tell me if you think ifI should stop this


	7. Sweet Revenge Of Love

**Language: **English

**Rating: **M (For Language)

**Genre: **Drama/Angst/Romance

**Pairing: **SasuTen minor NejSak, NarHin and one-sided NejTen and SasSak (Request for naash)

**Summary: **The first one deserted her in the darkness yet came back to her in the light, the other came into her life in darkness yet left her in the light, just which was she supposed to choose? And how could she choose when a part of her belonged to both?

_Thoughts_

Speech''

**Sweet Revenge Of Love**

Tenten screamed as she ran out of the clearing, stupid Neji, stupid Sakura! How could they do this to her? She had suffered so many things when she was younger, both her parents had died on an ANBU mission, leaving her by herself, she had cared and fended for herself and when she actually thought, maybe when she would be able to find happiness, Kami-sama just had to wreck things for her AGAIN.

She had really thought they stood a chance, sure he had many fan-girls but she was the one to stick with him through thick and thin yet he decided _her _over herself, it wasn't fair, she knew Sakura didn't really love him; she was using him to get Sasuke jealous. Sasuke. It was that damn bastard's fault! This wouldn't have happened if he hadn't rejected her for so many times, If he hadn't told Sakura she was weak because she was fighting for someone else then Sakura wouldn't have pretended to give up on him and pretended to be in love with Neji, who had told her she weak and to leave him and Sakura alone, darn it, why did he always have to ruin everything?

* * *

She jumped through trees but saw a figure in the distance, training, she had no idea who it was so as curiosity got the better of her then she decided to go see who it was. Big mistake. Worst mistake in her life. It was the one who had 'begun' all this. Now any sane person would've quickly run as soon as they saw the Uchiha training and run for the mountains, hoping not to get tracked down and killed. Sane.

Tenten, at this moment wasn't feeling very sane. At all. SO she decided to attack, she pulled out her scrolls, grabbed any weapon, and hurtled at them at the lone Uchiha survivor, needless to say, although he was could and calculating he was still very cold, but he could still be surprised if someone just came out of the blue, throwing weapons at him and yelling out phrases such as 'It's all your fault!' or 'Die, Teme!' and that was exactly what Tenten was doing.

'Die, Bastard!'

She yelled out, Sasuke was a bit surprised when she jumped out but quickly recovered and parried most of the weapons, save for a few scratches, quickly Sauske pinned her down and panted

'What….th…the he….ll?'

Tenten glared

'It's all your fault! Because of you, Sakura and Neji are together so I won't be able to be able to be with Neji and just when I thou-'

Tenten's eyes widened. Oh shit… She watched as Sasuke's expression turned from shock into a smirk

'So someone's got a crush on Hyuuga, huh?'

Tenten glared

'Piss off, Uchiha'

Sasuke just smirked harder

'You were the one that found me, I was here first'

'Naruto's right! You are a teme!'

Sasuke's eyes narrowed

'A bet'

Tenten was confused

'Huh?'

'A bet, if you win against me in a spar anytime during this month then I'll get Sakura out of your hair for you, if I win, you do what ever I say.'

Tenten knew she wouldn't win, but she was to stubborn to admit it

'Fine.'

* * *

Tenten glared at him, it had been a week and everyday she hadn't been able to beat him, and for god's shake she had graduated _before _him, she was _very _pissed off, needless to say, she was quickly pinned by a smirking Sasuke

'Well Tenten, give up yet?'

She glared at him

Sasuke looked at Tenten, and noticed something….she had really nice curves…WAIT! Did he just think that? What the hell? She's in love with the Hyuuga, but …it's not like it would hurt

* * *

Tenten glanced irrataidly at Sasuke, she was feeling as if…he was eying her, her eyes widened what the hell? He was kissing her!

Tenten's eyes widen but it doesn't take too much convincing for her to give in to what Sasuke asked for, it's only when they desperately need air that they break apart, their eyes widen at what they did and quickly separated and tried to hide their blush

'What the hell Uchiha!'

'What?'

'You bastard! You stole my first kiss!'

Sasuke smirked

'It's not as if you tried to stop me'

Tenten blushed but raised her head dignity

'I'll see you tomorrow and I WILL beat you'

Sasuke smirked

'One day, one day'

* * *

Another week had passed and Tenten was getting better she proudly smiled as she kept sparring with Sasuke but he quickly cried out

'Goukakyuu no Jutsu!'

Tenten's eyes widened and quickly did a few seals and shouted

'Suigadan!'

Quickly, the projectiles flew at him, Sasuke dodged and pulled out a kunai, and he quickly placed it on her neck and started

'I win. Again'

She smirked

'Look again'

Sasuke realized that she had a katana pointed at h is chest

'Draw'

He said she nodded and picked up her fallen weapons when he took of the kunai from her neck and walked off

'I'm going to eat; I'll beat you tomorrow, Sasuke!'

She had turned around the second Sasuke smiled, he was thankful for it, but on the spur of the moment he quickly called her

'Tenten, how about Ichiraku? My treat'

Tenten smiled

'Sure'

* * *

The two walked to Ichiraku in silence, when they got there they placed their orders and ate

'You know you're still really weak'

Sasuke commented, out if the blue which caused Tenten started getting VERY angry

'You take that back teme, I was able to _draw _with you in our spar!'

'Hn, it was a lucky shot'

'It so was not y-'

'Sasuke-kun?'

The two stopped arguing and saw a half happy half worried Sakura with an extremely pissed Hyuuga. Sakura quickly asked

'Are you two on a date?'

She asked worriedly, she looked at Sasuke who shrugged so she answered the truth

'No, we were just having a break from training'

Sakura looked a bit relieved, a bit. While Neji was a bit amused and decided to knock Tenten down a few pegs

'Since when did you train with Uchiha?'

Tenten was irradiated that she didn't even realise that she her butterfly feeling in her stomach was no longer there when Neji was with her when she replied coldly

'Since Hyuugas were emotionless, cold hearted jerks with white eyes, excluding Hinata and Hanabi, of course'

They were all a little surprised but Sakura quickly recovered

'Tenten, do you mind if we talk?'

'No, go ahead'

Sakura paused

'Alone, maybe?'

Tenten was confused while Sasuke looked annoyed

'Look Haruno, what ever you have to say just say it'

Sakura looked hurt and Tenten just sighed

'Don't worry Sasuke, I'll be fine, come on Sakura'

* * *

As they got outside, Tenten turned around

'So how long have you been training with Sasuke-kun?'

Tenten was a bit annoyed _what the hell? She wants to talk about Sasuke?_

'Look if all you want to talk about is Sasuke then you could've just asked inside an-'

Sakura interrupted her

'Just answer the question!'

'Fine, fine two weeks, now can I go-'

'You know it's not easy for Sasuke to let others train with him, right'

'Yeah, is-'

'How did you get him to train with you, are you two secretly going out?'

Tenten was highly confused.

'No we're not-'

'Don't lie!'

Sakura screamed

'You must be something to him if he lets you train with him, but why? I've been with him for what? 7 years? Yet he never sees me! Your nothing then a burden to him!'

She walked back inside, but before that she spun around and pointed her index finger at Tenten

'And keep away from MY Sasuke-kun'

Tenten was shocked but she recovered and before Sakura could go inside she quickly stares, stopping Sakura in her tracks

'Is that all? Huh? Well guess what? I've got a reality check for you, you're dating Neji so why are you after Sasuke? Besides, he can choose who he wants to train with so you stay out of this, this has nothing concerning you and I've heard that you haven't got any connections at all'

Sakura opened her mouth but Tenten didn't give her a chance

'Any you were _former_ teammates, grow up, Sakura we're all in ANBU now, oh wait, let me correct that we're all in ANBU _except _you who's still a Chunnin at**19** at as soon as a Genin team graduates their no longer a team.'

With that she walked inside

* * *

'Hey, Sasuke?'

Before she could fully comprehend what was going on her fast reflexes kicked in as she felt two people fighting _Neji and Sasuke_ she noticed.

'Hey, Sasuke, it's enough!'

She held onto Sasuke's shoulder to calm him down while Naruto was holding onto the more violent one, which happened to be Neji

'What's going on?'

She asked Sasuke but instead Neji replied

'Why don't you ask him? Listen Uchiha, Sakura is MY girlfriend, you got that? Keep away from her! Let me go! Naruto! Hinata!'

Naruto held onto Neji even tighter, Tenten winced, she should've known that Naruto would've chosen Ichiraku as their first date, before she could think further Sasuke replied

'Oh don't worry Hyuuga, I wouldn't marry that whore if my life depended on it '

He sneered, Neji struggled against Naruto in vain, before anything else could happen Sakura stepped in, had one look around the scene and blurted out

'What happened?'

Neji scowled

'You sounded like you really wanted to be with Uchiha instead of me, Sakura'

Sakura paled but before they started arguing Tenten quickly whispered to Sasuke

'Hey, let's get out of here.'

Sasuke nodded and in an instant they were outside

'Well, what were you and Neji fighting about?'

Sasuke snorted

'He heard you two talking, considering Haruno's loudmouth and how we were still right next to you guys even though you were outside'

Tenten shrugged

'I didn't know, sorry I've got to go home now, I'll see you tomorrow.'

Sasuke nodded but quickly stopped her

'Tenten'

'Hmm?'

'You know the ANBU party their holding?'

'Yea?'

'Do you want to go...together?'

Tenten stopped and stared. And stared. And stared some more

'Well can you answer? I mean…'

'Alright, who are you and what have you done to Sasuke?''

She demanded, Sasuke sighed

'Tsundae will try to match make people without partners so…'

Tenten shivered at the idea and nodded

'Good enough excuse for you, see you tomorrow at seven then?'

Sasuke nodded

''Kay I'll see you then, Ja ne!'

* * *

Tenten walked to the door in a simple dark blue elegant dress that ended at her ankles and opened the door she was momentarily shocked when she saw that for once, he was actually wearing a suit and was holding roses, she stood there dumbfounded and Sasuke swear dropped but gave the flowers to her. Tenten stuttered

'Fo..r…m..e?'

Sasuke smirked

'Is there anyone else who's standing at the doorway?'

Tenten blushed but politely took the roses and went inside to place them in a vase of water, the red roses stood out from her olive green living room, she went outside and shut the door.

* * *

When they walked inside she could see a few other ninjas look their way and she blushed, She shrieked as she crashed to the ground with someone giving her a bone-crushing hug

'TENTEN! MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER, IT HAS BEEN A LONG DEPATURE HAS YOUR YOUTH BEEN GOOD?'

Tenten chocked so Sasuke coldly told to him

'Your choking my partner'

Lee looked at him in shock and turned to Tenten, who just shrugged Lee looked…mystified

'What about Neji'

Tenten looked at him and smiled mischievously

'Neji who?'

* * *

For the rest of the night they all spent the night talking with Kiba, Shino, Lee, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji, well..okay, mostly Tenten talking until Sasuke asked her

'Want to dance'

* * *

Tenten openly gaped, giving Sasuke the time to drag her to the dance floor, but not before getting multiple looks from their friends and other people while the Jounin sensei's just looked amused while Gai was weeping that Kakashi's 'prodigy student' had won over his 'youthful flower' and by the time Tenten had recovered they were already dancing so she just loosened up and danced, they were having a lot of fun before after the fifth song someone had cut in.

'Mind if I dance with her?'

Sasuke glared while Tenten was stiff, Sasuke was facing the person but she could recognize the voice of her former sparring partner only so well.

Sasuke stiffly nodded and walked of as Neji took her hand and danced with her, Tenten didn't have the heart to leave so she stiffly danced with him, avoiding eye contact as much as she could, the silence was only broken when Neji talked

'Let's go outside for some air'

Tenten stiffly nodded and mechanically walked over with Neji outside where she just stood there and he was leaning on the balcony.

'Where's Sakura?'

Neji shrugged

'Why aren't you with Sakura?'

Neji shrugged again

'Is there something wrong between you and Sak-'

Neji cut her off

'Why are you talking about her?'

Tenten shrugged

'Naturally when one's a couple they tend to be with each other and not dancing with their former sparring partners'

'We broke up.'

'Oh'

That was the only feeling she got, she didn't feel sad. Or happy. She had always thought she'd be glad the day the two broke up. But she didn't feel anything. She felt…nothing. Empty. She didn't know why. She just did.

'Can I help you with anything?'

Neji shrugged AGAIN.

'Depends.'

'On?'

'If I've hurt you too much'

'To?'

'Have your forgiveness.'

Tenten was surprised but didn't say anything. What could she say? She just let her mouth take over

'Sure, I forgive you'

Neji nodded. In relief? In gratitude? She didn't know, for the first time since their Jounin exams Tenten didn't know what she had seen in him. Or how any of the girls in the village would just throw themselves at his feet. Neji cut her off her thoughts though.

'I met this really amazing girl, didn't look at her until I finally realized I might've lost her.'

Tenten looked at him confused but Neji carried on

'I hope she forgives me'

Before Tenten could think she felt Neji's lips on hers and his arms around her waist but before she could react to what he had done the door opened.

* * *

Sasuke stood there. Shocked. Maybe even that was an understatement. He didn't even know why his stomach felt like it had been crushed into tiny particles you couldn't even see. They were together. He nodded in acknowledgement and left, ignoring people calling out to him and the stares other girls gave him. He just walked out. Out, and hopefully out of her life.

* * *

Tenten was still glued to the ground it wasn't until she felt Neji nuzzling her neck did she realize just what had happened, things were rushing like a blur _he..kissed me. HE saw me, walked out and…_ Tenten pushed herself away from Neji.

'What's wrong Tenten?'

Tenten shook herself

'I…need to think, this is just way to fast'

'You said you forgave me!'

'For calling me those words, yes but I never agreed to this'

'Why not? The whole village knew you liked me'

Tenten shook her head, Neji's face turned angry

'It's Uchiha isn't it?'

Tenten didn't reply she just ran home, and threw herself on the bed she had to account it. She didn't know which one. She couldn't keep them both she knew that, it wasn't fair. To all three of them.

* * *

Sasuke was surprised to day the least when he saw Tenten at the training grounds, he had expected her to be with Neji training.

'What are you doing here?'

Tenten cocked her head to the side cute, he thought…wait! Did he just think that, oh no Uchiha Sasuke didn't just say that, nope, he listened to Tenten.

'Haven't we been training for the last two weeks together?'

'What about Hyuuga?'

Tenten looked frustrated

'I don't know, Sasuke, I know it's not fair but please, just wait'

Wait. For what?

* * *

Tenten thought about it, which one? She couldn't keep her both she froze

'_Why not? The whole village knew you liked me'_

She angrily clenched her fists. He had known! That bastard had known yet he still went out with Sakura and came back to her like as if nothing was wrong. How dare he! She sighed, maybe, her choice had been made. But she knew both guys would have a place in her heart. She just had to decide which one meant more.

* * *

It had been one and a half weeks. Tenten hoped Sasuke would get the point. But he had heard he had been seeing other girls, Sakura for one, she wondered if it was true, they were rumors but she didn't know

* * *

There was only two more days until the bet would be due. She walked up to the training grounds but stopped when she saw the sight. Sasuke and Sakura. Kissing. Just like that other time with Neji and Sakura, she ran out of the clearing, causing enough noise for the two to break off. Sasuke's eyes widened.

* * *

Tenten ran. And ran. Heaven. That's what her name meant. Then why was it that heaven was always against her? Her parents had named her 'Tian-Tian' but, then again, she was far from heaven. She wasn't pretty, strong, smart, intelligent or smart. That's why she had changed her name to Tenten. She felt arms wrap around her. But she didn't have to turn around. She just wanted to be alone. Just like how she had been her entire life. Left in darkness, alone to conquer. No one had bothered to acknowledge her. But people said that people together could conquer the darkness.

* * *

Tenten panted. Today was the last day for her to try win the bet, but she didn't want Neji anymore, that she had told Sasuke they day she saw him and Sakura together. Too enthralled in her thoughts that she didn't realized he had her pinned. She glared at the things she specialized in. This was depressing. Very. He smirked

'Remember our bet?'

Tenten nodded reluctantly.

Sasuke's smirk widened and leaned towards her. He unpinned her, knowing she was too proud to back down, he took something out of his pocket and slipped it onto her ring finger, he leaned her against the tree she had been pinned on just a minute ago.

'Marry me.'

Tenten didn't answer, she just leaned forward and placed her lips on his.

* * *

Author's Note:

1. Goukakyuu no Jutsu - Great Fireball Technique

2. Suigadan - Water Fang Projectile

3. This was a story for naash, so I hope you like it! .

4. Have a request? Then go ahead, I have a request form one of my friends to do 'GarOc' and 'NarHin' and a 'NaruSasu' for my bro

5. This took about…a week and a half, each day spending about 45 mins on it so you better be grateful! LOL


	8. Second Glance

**Language: **English

**Rating: **T (For Language)

**Genre: **Angst/Drama/Romance

**Pairing: **GaaraSaku Minor SasuIno, NaruHin, NejTen and ShikaTem with one-sided SasuSaku (request for BipolarPenguins)

**Summary: **She had thrown away her friends, her strength and life but he never noticed, no one ever looked at her that was until _he _came along and gave her a second glance.

_Thoughts_

'Speech'

**Second Glance**

Sakura lied on her bed, maybe things would turn better, maybe he'd realize that Ino wasn't for him and she'd go to her. After all, she had always been with him, but that hope had been all shattered when _they _got together. She sighed as she looked outside the window, maybe she had to stop hoping, and start doing what she wanted, he had never encouraged her to be herself, she sighed, she needed a fresh start, she couldn't do this in Kohona, where she would she old faces, things she knew by heart, She needed to get out, even for a while, that's when she decided to go.

* * *

The honorable Hokage was currently glaring at the stack of paperwork in front of her when a knock interrupted her from the glare, saving the poor paper from burning

'Shisou?'

A quiet voice asked from behind the door, Tsunade instantly knew it was her student, Sakura, after all nobody else called her Shisou.

'Come in, Sakura.'

A girl with long pink pastel hair which now rested on her hips, no longer short, with dark emerald eyes, whose forehead was now a normal size walked in, her normally bright, happy emerald eyes were clouded with confusion, sadness, anxiety and anguish, causing Tsunade to instantly feel more awake, but before she could ask what was wrong Sakura quickly asked her

'Shisou, please give me a mission, any just as long as it's out of Kohona for a period of time.'

* * *

Tsunade looked at her and sighed as she looked through the missions, what sort of mission would be all right for Sakura? She was guessing she wanted to go solo, but what sort of ANBU would go on a solo mission? Tsunade glanced on the tattoo on Sakura's right arm and sighed. She guessed she could give her a Jounnin mission, she was guessing something was wrong, to ask for a mission so quickly, she flicked through the A rank missions when she came across one, she looked up and spoke to her.

'There's an A rank mission that requires you to get a highly classified scroll from Suna, It doesn't matter how long, as long as it arrives.'

Sakura nodded and walked up to take the scroll.

* * *

Sakura kept jumping from branch to branch until she could see Suna, she ran towards the village gates and showed her pass, the guards allowed her in, but not without a few catcalls though.

* * *

Sakura knocked on the house of the Kazekage, the secretary had said her was at home, the door opened but she stopped short of what she saw, Temari had opened the door with one hand while the other was around the famous lazy Chunnin's neck while lip locking with him. And uncertainly started

'Ano…is this…. Shikamaru?'

The two broke apart and she saw it was indeed Ino's former Genin team mate. Shikamaru's eyes widened but Temari just laughed,

'Yep Sakura-chan it is'

The sand kunochi had been pretty close to her after time had passed but she just shrieked and started screaming

'We're best friends and you didn't bother telling me, how long?'

Temari laughed

'2 months, I know,'

Temari kept talking to stop Sakura

'I haven't seen you and I was sort of…busy'

Sakura grinned slyly

'May I assume that it was with Shikamaru?'

Sakura's grin widened when she saw a bit of pink flush on both cheeks. But Temari quickly steered the topic away.

'What are you doing here? Saku-chan?'

Sakura smiled

'I need to see Kazekage-sama for the scroll, or something.'

Temari nodded

'He's upstairs, first door left'

Sakura nodded and walked upstairs and went to the first door and knocked

'Come-in'

* * *

Sakura mechanically walked towards the door, opened the door and went inside.

Gaara looked up surprised

'Can I help?'

Sakura nodded

'Can I get the scroll intended for Hokage-sama'

Gaara sighed

'It's at the office can I give it to you tomorrow?'

Sakura nodded and wordlessly walked outside _that was very tense_

* * *

Gaara was confused and as Temari came in he stopped her before she went outside, earning a questioning glance from Temari

'The girl who came in before she was Haruno Sakura, right?'

Temari nodded and went outside. Grinning.

* * *

Gaara wasn't even focused on his paperwork anymore, He had lied. The scroll was in his room, he knew precisely where it was. Second drawer, left side, unopened. But he needed to fin out something. The first time he looked into the pink haired girl's eyes he knew a part of him would always remember her for the happiness in her eyes, but her eyes were different, as he thought of it he shivered _like the eyes I used to have_

* * *

Sakura was growing irritated. Girls in Suna were glaring at her and whispering about her, Temari was urging her to ask Gaara out, Shikamaru was smirking every time she entered the room and that jerk of a Kazekage had been keeping her in Suna for a fortnight already, he kept making excuses about the scroll but she knew where it was, On him, in his front left pocket. She would've rudely pointed it out, snatched it, ran off and given it to Shisou and be done with. One major problem. He was Kazekage, it would be offensive and could lead to war, and apparently Gaara was using it to his advantage, she stormed of to a training area.

* * *

Gaara was now mystified and determined to find out what was wrong with the former go-lucky kunochi, he knew that she knew he had the scroll with him where ever he went, duh! Why else would it be an A-rank mission? But she hadn't said anything but she would've said something about it, she just totally ignored them and agreed to them. He heard a 'bam' and sighed, wondering who was deforesting the already deforested Suna. He walked to the noise only to see an angry pink haired, emerald-eyed kunochi furiously punching a log while yelling out

'Damn Kazekage'

'Stupid Red Hair!'

'Emotionless Freak!'

'Die Gaara!'

'Kankuro is way more social than you!'

Gaara twitched. There was no second-guessing who she was yelling about and imagining whom the log was. THAT was highly offensive he just walked up towards to kunochi and restraining her with sand, unfortunately the Hokage had been teaching her well, she broke free of the sand with her strength. In no regards she started yelling, without even looking or thinking who could wield sand

Sakura was pissed and now someone sent his or her stupid sand to stop her, she whirled around

'YOU STUPID PERSON, WHAT THE HELL? CAN'T YOU SEE I AM PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW? YOUR DAMN KAZEKAGE IS SUCH A BAD LIAR AND-'

She was cut off in mid-sentence as she saw red hair. Dammit. Only one person in the village had red hair. The Kazekage.

Sakura bowed down nervously

'Ano..Kazekage-sama, how long have you been here?'

Gaara looked down at her

'Long enough , you can cut off the "Kazekage-sama" '

Sakura winced

'Gomen..I haven't been feeling well for the past month..'

Gaara raised an eyebrow, now would be the perfect time

'Because….'

With little hesitation Sakura immediately lunched into her story with tears trailing her face as she buried her head into his chest, which greatly surprised him, he caught on

'He…going out…Ino'

He didn't have toabout thebroken sentence,he knew it must've been Uchiha seeing Yamanaka.

* * *

Gaara stepped into the house, only to be beaten to pulp by his older sister

'What did you do to Sakura! You bastard!'

Gaara quickly yelled, yes even Gaara was scared of his older sister's wrath

'She fainted by herself!'

Temari stopped and looked at him questionly but he just took her upstairs, Temari, being curious followed him, he lied Sakura down on her bed and walked out, closing the door, Temari smiled a bit

'You've grown soft, Gaara.'

* * *

Sakura finally was able to get the scroll , for some reason Gaara had decided to allow her to take it, thus she was able to go back home, but she was a little disappointed. As well, Suna had become home to her, she walked though the hall way to Tsunade's office and knocked

'Shisou?'

'Ah, come in Sakura'

Sakura stepped in and was surprised to see Sasuke and Ino but smiled and greeted them

'Ohayo, Yamanka-san, Uchiha-san'

All three in the room were surprised but Sakura just smiled and gave Tsunade the scroll.

'Gomen ne, Shisou demo Gaara-kun decided to keep me there for two weeks before he decided to give me the scroll.'

Now Tsunade was curious _since when did Sakura start calling Sasuke 'Uchiha-san' and the Kazekage 'Gaara-kun?'_

'Obviously you had a very good stay'

Sakura laughed at how real it was, especially about Shikamaru.

'Hai, Shika-kun was very…active in Suna'

She said trying to stifle her giggles. Tsunade looked even more curious while Ino looked almost…worried and Sasuke looked uninterested.

Tsunade nodded,

'You may go, training starts in an hour'

'What training?'

All three where a bit surprised when Sasuke talked, while Tsunade smirked _NOW your interested in her? _While Sakura just shrugged

'Tsunade-sensei teaches me.'

Then she walked out.

* * *

It had been a few months and Sakura had found herself begging Tsunade for every mission that had something to do with Suna and would often hang around 'Gaara-kun', but right now Sakura was walking down the street when Ino, Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto were, the walked up to her and Hinata asked her excitedly

'Is it true?'

'What?'

'Baka! That you and the Kazekage are going out!'

Ino yelled. Sakura blushed

'No, we're not.'

'There are rumors that you two are going out secretly'

Sakura smiled

'It's not true.'

'Well whom are you going with to the dance?'

Sakura shrugged and the other two looked scandalized

'WHAT? We need to get you a date!'

Sakura sighed

'Sorry, I've got my shift at the hospital soon, I have to go'

Before anyone could reply Sakura disappeared

* * *

Sakura was dressed in a dark crimson red halter dress that ended below her knees

She quickly rushed towards the door when it rang and saw Tenten with Neji, Tenten greeted her, they were going to the dance together because Sakura and Tenten had no one to go with and Neji somehow managed to bump into Tenten on the way, incidentally their houses were on the opposite side of Kohona. Sakura smirked _Wonder if Neji is going to ask Tenten to dance? _

* * *

They got to the dance and Sakura excused herself, saying that she was going to the refreshment table. She scanned the crowd for a certain red-head, she saw Temari and went up to her

'Hey, Temari where's Gaara?'

Temari looked worriedly behind her so Sakura instinctively turned and felt her heat drop as she saw a pretty brunette in a green dress hanging onto Gaara who didn't seem to mind. She saw Gaara look around and saw her, She broke eye contact and ran outside.

* * *

Sakura kept running, why was Gaara with that other woman? But then again, it's not like he wasn't allowed to hang around others, maybe she was just way too emotional. Maybe. Maybe she just had to leave her emotions behind. Because shinobi shouldn't show emotion, and with that she sealed her emotions inside her, refusing to let them know how hurt she was, and walked inside, her head held high.

* * *

Temari watched as Sakura came back in, her eyes different she sighed and when she saw Gaara look at her she glared _stupid Gaara, he'll lose her,_

* * *

Flashback

_Hisano walked into the house while Temari was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine when she walked up to Temari_

_'Have you seen Gaara-kun?'_

_Temari was startled, Hisano was a great girl, but Gaara…she shook her head_

_'Sorry, he's out'_

'_Okay, tell him I dropped by to tell him I'm really excited about going to the dance with him'_

_Temari was really startled but smiled, as soon as Hisano left the house she rushed upstairs, and opened Gaara's room without knocking_

'_It's called knocking, Temari'_

'_Did you?'_

She demanded 'What?' 

'_Don't lie, did you ask Hisano to the dance that's coming up in Kohona?_

_Gaara looked up_

'_Yes'_

'_Why?'_

'_I wanted to'_

_Temari twitched, this wasn't getting to the point_

'_What about Sakura?'_

'_What about her?'_

'_You bastard, you know what I mean!'_

_Gaara stood up, his eyes cold_

'_Temari, regardless of my relation to you I am Kazekage, you're not to talk to me like that and me and Sakura have nothing going on and I am entitled to ask out who ever I wish'_

_Temari glared at him but was surprised at his eyes_

'_You're scared'_

'_No I'm not'_

_And with that Gaara walked out of his room_

End Flashback

* * *

Sakura took the scroll.

'Just curious, Sakura but why do you want to have a mission? I mean Gaara's at the dance'

'What has Gaara got to do with anything?'

Tsunade observed her eyes and was scared, they were…emotionless

'Are you sure you want this mission, Sakura? It's dangerous for you to go by yourself'

'It's not like it's actual fighting, it's just observation'

'But you may en-'

'Shisou, if I was any other ninja would you say this?'

Tsunade remained quiet

'Please, don't treat me differently form others, shinobis are nothing but tools to be used and thrown away.'

Tsunade examined Sakura's eyes between their last lesson and now Sakura had changed drastically, in only 4 hours, something must've happened. Before she could think anymore Sakura disappeared into the night

'Be careful, Sakura…he's dangerous'

Tsunade whispered.

* * *

Sakura looked around and was startled to see so many Akatsuki, why were they all here? Was Naruto worth all the trouble, she knew they wanted to Kyuubi but this was going to extreme measures and..

'My, my what a beautiful kunochi we have here'

Sakura turned around and cursed but glared at Deideria

'Didn't you self destruct yourself last time?'

Deideria looked surprised but regained his composure,

'Ahh, so you're the one who killed Sasori, my have you grown very beautifully, I'm impressed, second to only Tsunade herself, maybe even better.'

Sakura readied herself, this would be a long battle.

* * *

Tsunade herself was at the party, smiling and drinking…a lot of sake, okay that was a very big lie, everyone groaned as the music stopped, especially Tsunade who yelled

'Hey, why are you crashing the party?'

'Tsunade-sama!'

'What! I want to have fun!'

The Medic-nin's looked terrified but kept going for the shake of the girl who had given them so much strength.

'Tsunade-sama, It's urgent'

Tsunade regarded the Medic-nin's serious voice

'What's it about'

The Nin's sighed

'It's classified information'

'Not until you tell me! Your ruining my fun!'

Everyone watched the debate between the employee and employer

'Tsunade-sama!'

A new voice called out, everyone gasped at Shizune who had blood all over her, and was looking very tired, Tsunade instantly stopped fooling around

'What's wrong?'

* * *

_And with no one knew that just a few words could bring down so many lives_

* * *

'Sakura's in serious condition and might not make it through'

* * *

The hospital was in total chaos, not because of a village war, but because one of the most respected and loved kunochi was in critical condition, even if you were on the other side of Suna you could hear Tsunade's ringing voice

'What sort of Medic-nin are you!'

'Come on, Work harder!'

'GO!'

'What the hell are you doing just standing here!'

* * *

After an agonizing 18 hours Sakura was stabilized and hooked up to life support with multiple O blood packets flowing into her, Tsunade clenched her fists, as tears fell down her face

'Dammit, I shouldn't have sent her on that mission, if I'd only refused her this once'

Tsunade cursed. Naruto took a breath

'Baa-chan, how much damage has she got'

Tsunade closed her eyes.

'Do you want the truth a the sugar-coated truth?'

Everyone looked worriedly

'The truth'

Tenten whispered as she buried her head in Neji's chest, Tsunade nodded

'I won't lie that it's serious she's broken about half of her bones, deprived of all her Charka, has sever brain damage that may give her memory loss and….'

Tsunade hesitated but closed her eyes and whisper, her next words were haunting

'She was raped'

Everyone was had a look of horror, disgust and the girls were crying. Tsunade squeezed her eyes and walked towards to office.

* * *

_'Sakura, Sakura, Sakura……'_

A girl with pink hair shot out of bed and looked around, A medic-nin came in but dropped her board and ran out when she saw her, In a few seconds a woman with blonde hair came in and shrieked an hugged her

'Sakura, thank god your awake!'

'Err..Tsunade-sama, your crushing her'

'Oh'

The blonde woman laughed nervously but Sakura just looked confused

'Who are you?'

Their jaws dropped and as the Rookie Nine, Team Gai and the Sand siblings came in, When Sasuke arrived Sakura squealed

'Sasuke-kun!'

Everyone's jaw dropped. Tsunade sighed and sat down in front of Sakura

'Sakura, what's the last thing you can remember?'

Sakura looked questionly but shut her eyes and concentrated for a few minutes then opened her eyes

'I remember! Kakashi-sensei told us something about the Chunnin Exams and how they're in two weeks and we need to think about whether we want to go or not!'

She said brightly while everyone else was astonished

'Naruto, how long ago was that?'

The blonde woman asked. Naruto stuttered

'About seven years ago'

Everyone looked shocked while Sakura was confused

'Seven years ago? It only happened today'

The blonde spoke up

'Sakura, you have amnesia, that's why, we can prove it, look on your right arm'

Sakura looked at her right arm and was shocked to see the brand of ANBU

* * *

She sat up quickly but Tsunade stopped her

'You need to rest you've been through a lot.'

Sakura nodded. Everyone left, but they didn't notice a shadow in the corner, the shadow came out, it was a boy with red hair , he didn't show himself until Sakura fell asleep

'Please, don't forget about us, I'm so sorry but please don't forget.'

Then he left.

* * *

The whole town was in utter chaos, rumors were everywhere, Ino rushed towards her boyfriend's house

'Sasuke-kun!'

'What?'

Ino was on the verge of crying

'You and Sakura'

Sasuke shrugged

Ino burst out crying

'Why!'

'I need someone strong to restore my clan, Sakura's amnesia is the perfect chance to get her to love me and to use her, I only picked you over her because you were stronger, I would've gone for Tenten if it wasn't for Hyuuga'

* * *

Months passed and everyone in Kohona and Suna were invited to attend the wedding of the Godaime Hokage's Apprentice and The sole survivor of the Uchiha. Sakura was happily daydreaming when she felt something come back to her

* * *

Flashback

_Gaara-kun, where are we going?_

_'…'_

_'Well?'_

_The red head didn't reply_

_Why does this seem so familiar?_

_'If you don't answer…. I'm going!'_

_The red head grabbed her arm_

_'We're going some where only I know where it is'_

Flashback

'_Yatta! Sakura-chan, you're an ANBU now!'_

_'S-Sakur-a- san—May-be we'l-l be in yo-ur- team.'_

_Sakura smiled_

_'We'll see, Maybe'_

Flashback

'_Happy 17th Birthday, Sakura-chan!'_

_'Yay! Sakura-chan'_

_'Gambette, Sakura, train hard'_

Flashback

_'Ino-pig! Get of Sasuke-kun!'_

_'Sakura, MY girlfriend is entitled to hang on to me if she wishes.'_

End Flashback

* * *

Sakura woke up at the last memory

'T-that's right, Ino-pig is Sasuke's girlfriend so why am I marrying her?'

Sakura decided it was time to see her ex-best friend

* * *

Ino knew it was boring watching the shop but her anger grew as Sakura stepped in _who the hell does she think she is? She stole my boyfriend, but At least I won't be used as a baby machine_

'Ino-san'

Ino looked and was surprised to see Sakura, she hesitated but continues

'I-I recently had a few memories restored and- is it true you and Sasuke used to go out a few months back or something'

Ino stared, and decided to answer truthfully

'Yes'

Sakura looked down

'I didn't understand why'd he leave you then I remembered him saying back in his Genin days that he wanted to restore his clan, he's just using me, isn't he?'

Ino nodded mutely

Sakura smiled

'Arigatou, Ino-san'

* * *

Sakura sighed as she placed the letter on the desk with her ring and then picked up the bags she had packed and went outside, she was shocked to see Sasuke outside. Sasuke looked surprised but walked up to her.

'Why are you out here with so many bags'

Sakura took a deep breath

'I'm leaving'

Sasuke looked surprised

'Why?'

'You don't love me, I don't love you'

Sakura walked by Sasuke but he grabbed her wrist, twisted it and hissed

'What the hell, Sakura! You agreed to this'

Sakura struggled

'You don't care about me! You never did!'

'Then why did I propose to you?'

Sakura snorted

'It's no use Sasuke, I've regained a bit of my memory, a bit but enough to know your not the one I loved before I lost my memory, and that your only using me to restore the clan!'

Sasuke narrowed his eyes

'Well since you know, it's not about love then you can help me start rebuilding now'

He said and roughly dragged her back in the house

'Sasuke! Let go! HELP!'

Sakura knew it was no use, no one would be able to her hear from the Uchiha district, she tried to get out but he grabbed onto her tightly, as if a miricle, sand was able to attack Sasuke and caught her, before she knew it, she was in the arms of the Kazekage himself, looking very angry

'Don't you ever do that to Sakura!'

He then teleported away with her.

* * *

Sakura looked at the pond, she knew Gaara was still there but she ignored it, she kept staring at the water, after a while she grew tired of waiting

'Why'd you come here?'

Gaara shrugged

'Just about everyone was invitied to your wedding'

Sakura winced

'Are you happy with her?'

Gaara looked surprised

'Who?'

'That girl you were with at the dance'

'You remember?'

'A bit'

Silence followed until Gaara replied

'No'

Sakura looked up

'Hmm?'

'I'm not happy with her'

'Oh'

She didn't really say anything, she just continued skipping rocks

'I..I still like you, you know'

Sakura said, not daring to say love and get her heart crushed

Gaara looked over

'Sorry.'

Sakura was surprised

'What?'

'I'm sorry, like Temari said…I..was scared'

Sakura smiled as she stood up and walked towards him

'I'm scared…of getting hurt by you again'

He leaned down so their faces were only inches apart

'Let's not be scared, ever again'

Sakura smiled

'Lets'

And she closed the distance between them.

* * *

Perhaps if they hadn't given a second glance to their situation, they would've been with each other a long time ago, but sometimes, second glances were good, like how he remembered her from the Chuunin exams, because he had bothered to give her a Second Glance

* * *

Author's Note:

1. This was for BipolarPenguins so I hope you like this and I will be doing other requests soon.

2. Obviously, the '_they_' in the first paragraph meant Sasuke and Ino

3. Did I mention time skip? They're all 20 now (Rookie Nine, Team Gai isn't included that much but they're 21 in this, sorry and Temari is 22)

4. I just couldn't resist putting a bit of a triangle.

5. Yes, Hinata got more confidence, the stuttering in the request was before she got more confidence 'cause she was around 16 then.

6. Hope you liked it!

7.Review! (and request)


	9. Balance

**Language: **English

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Drama

**Pairing: **Implied NejTen

**Summary: **They were so different, Yet they filled in things other's couldn't they balanced each other.

**Balance**

Tired dead eyes plea

Low soft whispers echo from the mouth

Taunting melodies dance through the ear

Harsh scars mar the feel of soft silk,

Yet as clear as crystal blind are his eyes

Nothing is said

Deaf ears hear nothing

Smooth skin softly treads on hard steel

Yet as two different people somehow fill the other's senses

To perfect the symmetry of Balance.

* * *

Author's Note: 

1. Random drabble I made up, suits which ever couple you want, thought I prefer NejTen as it makes reference to eyes so yea...

2. I've started a collection of just NejTen, I'll post them on this and that one, so yea, just to tell you


	10. Tired

**Language: **English

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Angst/Tragedy

**Pairing: **Slight NaruHin

**Summary: **It's always like this chain, linked together, forever going so now I'm breaking free of it. It's been going on too long. And I'm tired of this

* * *

**Tired**

Exactly what do you mean?

When you say to wait?

Wait for what?

Why?

I don't understand

You say you love me

Yet your always with **_her_**

Don't give me that hateful look

Don't tell me she's important as I am to you

Don' t tell me she's been through a lot

Because you **never **glare at her, even at your worst

Because she's more important than me

Because **I've **been through much more

I've had **my** father look down me. Always

I've **always** been put under so much from my clan

I've always been second best to my sister

When I first saw you, I thought maybe, maybe he's the same as me

Guess I was wrong, huh?

Your such a liar

What's wrong?

You can't believe I'm saying all this to you?

You thought I'd be a love sick puppy, coming to your beck and call

And you know what?

I've finally had enough

I'd rather live solely for my clan

And you know that, to me is hell

So then what are you?

I'm not saying this to give you a wake up call

I'm telling you to leave me alone

Because I've finally got the strength to say this.

I may be different to _other _women you know

But I'm still a woman

And I want forever

You can't offer that to me, you never will be able to

Because your too busy trying to gain her attention

It's been like this square for so long,

You, Sakura, Sasuke and me

Now I'm breaking through it

Don't laugh and think I'm joking

That's right

You've finally got it through you thick skull?

I'm dead serious

Just like how you were dead lasr

I'm not wasting another second or breath on you

I hope we never met again

So, good bye.

Naruto

I'm tired of waiting

* * *

A/N

1 How do you like it?

2. I'm sorry about my stories but I've decided to redo something that I actually wanted to do

3. I apoligize for the long wait AND sorry to Kurdari-chan, I'm having a bit of trouble with yours because It's starting to be really long


	11. Same Smile

**Language: **English

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing: **Implied SasuTen

**Summary: **She thought it was such a waste someone who didn't appreciate life was alive when the one who did was dead. But that's how smiles changed almost everything

* * *

**Same Smile**

Normal

'_thoughts'_

_Flashbacks_

* * *

She walked past the shops as she looked at what she need to buy, it had been like this ever since her parents died on a mission.

She looked up in annoyance as she heard girls squealing

She glanced at them as they walked past her

_'Such a shame he's the only one alive'_ _

* * *

A little girl sobbed as she walked from the memorial stone to her house. She tripped and all her classmates laughed at her_

_She ran off ad sat down, crying_

_She cringed as she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Some Kuniochi-to-be she was._

_She looked up at the dark-haired boy and glared _

_'What do you want? Here to mock me about what a crybaby I am?'_

_The boy ignored it and sat down opposite her_

_'What's wrong'_

_She looked at him, he seemed like he wanted to try_ _to understand_

'_My parents died on a mission'_

_She sobbed and was soon leaning into the boy's chest, crying_

_He held her and didn't say anything, only trying to soothe her._

_When she stopped crying he looked at her_

'_It's okay'_

'_No, it's not I don't have any more family! And I'll never see Kaa-san or Tou-san ever look at me, smile at me, laug-'_

_He quieted her_

'_It's okay, I'll be your family, and whenever I see you, I promise I'll smile at you'_

_She sniffed but as she was about to speak, an older boy jumped down from a tree branch. He was an ANBU, she could se from his clothes._

_He looked at the little boy next to her_

'_Kaa-san wants you'_

_The little boy stood up and smiled at her_

'_Gomen ne, demo, I'll see you soon, Ja ne!'_

_He walked off._

_She only remembered seeing the Uchiha Fan on the back of his shirt_

_Three days later, the Uchiha Massacre took place_

* * *

Tenten sighed, she couldn't even remember what the boy looked like and she couldn't remember asking for the boy's name.

She sighed as she looked at the crowd.

Her eyes met the sole "Uchiha Survivor" as the town dubbed him

Her eyes widened as his eyes softened and started in her direction

_'No way…'_ _**

* * *

His eyes softened before he smiled**_

'_My name's Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.'_

* * *

Her eyes were wide in shock as he stood in front of her and smiled at her

It was the same name, same person and most of all…the same smile

* * *

A/N:

1. This was a request form Ange, I hope you like this

2. Thanks to LilChibiHIna and Ange for reviewing! And I'm VERY sorry to Kurduri-chan, I'm trying to cut it out, If I really can't I'm going to make it a multichapter because, It's a seemingly endless oneshot and is very long


	12. Sun and Moon

**Language: **English

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Pairing: **NejTenSasu

**Summary: **She didn't know when both meant to her more than her life. Like the sun and the moon

* * *

**Sun and Moon**

Tenten sighed, she didn't know, when but she fell for both of her close _friends _

She didn't know what in the world she saw in them.

They had egos bigger then Kohona itself.

After, when Neji started training with his uncle, she started training with Sasuke, it was different to the type of sparring she was used to Neji.

Neji was almost predictable, with his katas and gentle fist, he almost did the moves exactly the same, so she was able to dodge after being blown by one of his chakra fists, but she always wanted to try bring him down, and it made adrenaline rush through her veins like never before. He was like earth, solid ans stable

Sasuke was unpredictable, he was like the wind, free and flexible, especially with his sharingan he could predict _her _moves. She would frequently have to counter his counters of her counter. She loved the way he made her anticipate, think on the spot and strategically, adrenaline would course though her veins.

Neji's eyes were as white as the moon, she could stare at them and forever feel the light, they were emotionless so she could just feel like she was bathed in the light. But she hated how white seemed to be connected with hospital and death.

Sasuke's eyes were as black as night, she could stare at them and forever feel like she was hiding, she could sneak at people, looking for things, She could feel the intensity of the eyes. But she hated how you stumbled through the dark blindly.

They were both so different, the day Neji found out she was training with Sasuke he had flown into a fit of rage, saying how she was telling him Hyuuga's secrets, and how she had broken his trust.

It was Sasuke who told her it wasn't her fault, later Neji apologized. _Apologized. _She was so amazed that he would say that.

She knew of Sasuke's betrayal before anyone else, she tried to stop him but his eyes pleaded and he won. He left by placing his lips on hers. It broke her heart to know what was going on. And she was allowing it.

Neji was in hospital for a week because of Sasuke. She cried as Neji woke up, startling him, Tenten was someone who would _never _show weakness to anyone. He thought it was because he was hurt. That was part of it, she also cried because Sasuke was _gone._ But he didn't know, and pulled her in for what he thought was her first kiss.

She thought how it was ironic how she fell in love with both heart-throbs of Kohona. She was just as bad as those fan girls. But she knew it was too late to fall out of love with them, they were to important to her, they were as important to her as the sun and moon.

* * *

A/N: 

1. This was for Panda Tenten, I hope you liked it, and sorry for updating so slow

2. In chinese, white is linked with death because white is 'blank'

Ja, Annie


	13. The Most Dangerous

**Language: **English

**Rating: **M (For Language)

**Genre: **Angst/Drama

**Pairing: **Hyuuga Centric, Hinata centered

**Summary: **It wasn't my fault, and now, I'm stepping up. I'm your opponent, the most dangerous one

* * *

**The Most Dangerous**

"_The most dangerous ones are the ones who keep to themselves, bottling their emotion, because you never know what they think and when they explode"

* * *

_

'I find my first daughter unworthy of the title of heiress, I wish for her to be placed in what should've been Hanabi's place was she stronger, the Branch.'

The elders nodded in approval

'Good choice, Hiashi, Hyuuga will only crumble under her hand, she is worthless'

The people in the room seemed to have no care they were speaking right infront of Hinata, who was trying to allow herself to not cry.

Hanabi smirked at her sister.

'Now, the sealing of the new Hyuugas is tonight, she may join them.'

Hinata had enough and stood up without permission and spoke freely.

'It seems that when you say _may _it means I have a choice, and right now, it's as if your making it for me.'

Hiashi glared from his spot, he himself needed to also show respect to the elders.

'You have no choice in this, you insolent brat, now sit down and show your respect.'

Hinata took in the insult and retaliated even more strongly

'**YOU **have no logic, you old man , I will not sit down and give respect to those who don't deserve it.'

Unable to take this, Hiashi and some of the elders rose.

'Who do you think you are? I am clan head! You will listen! I don't know why your so confident right now but if you think you can save yourself by acting like this, you are wrong!'

Hyuuga Hiashi roared.

'I am Hyuuga Hinata, the Hyuuga Heiress, I am not acting, this **is **me, you've just never noticed.'

Hinata spoke confidently, by now the whole audience was openly gaping at the sudden attitude change of Hinata. Hiashi turned red.

' You have been like this for 13 years! You can't just change, you can't free yourself from your fate!'

Hiashi roared, he was about to slam Hinata with gentle fist when he collapsed onto the floor, Hinata was now behind him

'How…?'

Hinata turned around

'Didn't my mother and _your _wife tell you that the most dangerous ones are the ones who keep to themselves, bottling their emotion, because you never know what they think and when they explode?'

Hiashi glared and then roared

'Don't you dare speak of Hitomi, you insolent wrench! That name is forbidden!'

'Why?'

Hinata countered

'Because your still grieving for her? Well, get over it, because I lost more! I lost my mother, father and clan!'

Hinata's voice rose, but just a bit

'It was _your _fault that she died! You knew she would've died if she had another child but you made her have Hanabi anyway! You completely ignored me and you taught your damn clan to hate me and reject me!'

Hanabi turned in shock, everyone had told her that her mother had died in a mission for being weak when she was very young.

'You never spent time with mother when she was carrying Hanabi! You weren't even there for the birth, You **never** heard her final words, you **never **saw the tears she shed! Do you know what she always said? She'd always say "Be strong, Hinata, be strong and change Hyuuga, for I was a fool to think I could change him" she said that everyday when she conceived Hanabi, she cursed Hanabi, she cursed Hyuuga, but most of all, she cursed **you**! You think your so mighty? Your just like that Yondaime Kazekage, sentencing his wife to death for power!'

By the end Hinata's voice had been so loud, just about the whole family in Hyuuga heard, She started walking, but stopped at the door.

'Hyuuga will **not **crumble under my hand, it's crumbled under yours, because of you, our family is separated.'

Hiashi managed to stand up

'It all centres around you, had you not been so weak, Hitomi would've never had to bare another child had you been stronger.'

Hiashi spat but Hinata didn't flinch

'Then what am I now? You have yet to understand, had you been more patient I would've surpassed you by 12, for now I_'_m able to bring you down in one strike, children are like clay, the quality and result is the outcome of those who mould them. You gave up but mother didn't she's brought me up like this, I'm my mother's daughter, Hanabi is your daughter, her father's daughter. But I am stronger. I am the most dangerous.'

Hinata pulled the door open, sure enough there were branch and main outside, staring at the door. She announced to everyone

'I will not be sealed tonight, no one shall be sealed anymore, for the division of Branch and Main will be banished from today on.'

Hinata walked out of the Hyuuga conference, leaving everyone staring and shocked.

Hiashi collapsed and finally cried after ten years, he swore he could here his late wife's voice.

'_Cursed be the child in my womb, she shall be placed under many hardships,_

_Cursed be Hyuuga , they shall all suffer between broken bonds,_

_Cursed be Hiashi, he shall lead Hyuuga to doom, _

_But, through the darkness shall be light, _

_Blessed be one, _

_Blessed be Hinata, who shall rise above all others,_

_For the most dangerous ones are the ones who keep to themselves, bottling their emotion, because you never know what they think and when they explode'_

* * *

It was like a broken lullaby, the one mother always sang to her when she was pregnant with Hanabi. 

_Cursed be the child in my womb, she shall be placed under many hardships,_

Hanabi was forced to be placed under Neji's shadow, always trying to please the people who placed impossible expectations on her

_Cursed be Hyuuga , they shall all suffer between broken bonds,_

Because of the rules, brothers and sisters hated each other, broken because the only child to escape branch was the first of every Main.

_Cursed be Hiashi, he shall lead Hyuuga to doom,_

He was always trying to make Hyuuga better, even at the expense of his wife's life, and now Hyuuga was falling apart

_But, through the darkness shall be light, _

There was always light at the end of the tunnel

_Blessed be one, _

For without light we would not know the meaning of dark and without dark we would not know the meaning of light

_Blessed be Hinata, who shall rise above all others,_

Her mother's daughter, the one who helped her through her pregnancy and was there for her mother until the very end.

_For the most dangerous ones are the ones who keep to themselves, bottling their emotion, because you never know what they think and when they explode_

**

* * *

A/N: **

1. How'd you like it? I really like how Hinata stands up for herself in this

2. I'd like to thank thank .Rainmoon. and Ange for reviewing.

3. Sorry for the late update

Ja, Annie


	14. Aurora’s Harbinger

**Language: **English

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Poetry

**Pairing: **Hinata Centric

**Summary: **Her features were the only thing that connected her with Selene everything else about her was like Aurora

* * *

**Aurora's Harbinger**

Hespera was soon defeated by Selene

And soon, the girl shivered at the scene

The night was as dark as her hair

Her eyes where like two moons a pair

Yet as she thought

She was never sought

Meek as the sun behind clouds,

Her speeches definitely were not loud.

Like clouds covering.

Layering.

She waited wearily

But as it appeared she sighed auspiciously

Aurora was near.

Her messenger was at gear.

She was always more like her.

There was only one, and it wasn't Ceres.

There it was, a sign of hope as it lingers

Aurora's Harbinger.

* * *

Author's Note 

1. Aurora's Harbinger- signal of dawn. Morning star

Hespera- Greek god of dusk

Selene- Greek god of moon

2. I was bored so yea….CAN you guess who this is about?

3. Thanks to...

naash

Kurdari-chan

LadyMonoke756

4. Just to let people know, I **don't **hate Hanabi, it was just necessary for plot development...


End file.
